It's been you all along!
by AnayaTheWriter
Summary: Puck Faerie and Sabrina Grimm were best friends when they were young. Puck moves away, and forgets about Sabrina completely. But what happens when they meet again at a fancy dance boarding school? Will they remember the good days? Characters: Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, Puck Faerie, and Peter Jackson ( Peter Pan).
1. We meet again!

So this is my first story. It involves Sabrina and Daphne Grimm. Puck Faerie, and Peter Jackson ( Peter pan). Puck and Sabrina were best friends when they were little. Then Puck moved away, and forgot about her completely. Now memories of her come back piece by piece. Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm. All rights go to Michael Buckley, sadly.

* * *

><p>Puck slammed the passenger door of his moms beat up truck closed. With a firm tug, his suitcases came tumbling down from the roof of the car. "Now sweetheart, if you trouble, just call me and I will pick up on first ring!" his mom yelled through the window, whilst speeding away<p>

Pfft. Yeah right. I will call her all the time, and we will tall about my new life and maybe even have tea!" Puck sneered, dragging his suitcases through the grass. He completely ignored the stay off the grass sign.

The boy only got into the fancy dance academy because he knew some ballet. Also including the fact that his mom practically paid twice the amount of tuition fees, with money from heaven knows where. She was really eager to get rid of him.

Suddenly, the boy stopped, standing in front of the dorms. To his left are the lakes, in which kids have already been swimming in. To his right, the studios, and next to that was a deck where they would eat, umbrellas there in case of rain.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." snickered a girl with blonde hair cascading down to her waist.

Puck is hit with a blurry vision of two blonde kids chasing each other around a yard.

"Why the long face dude. Can't take a joke?" she teased once more.

"Nothing I can't handle." mumbled Puck, and he marched away towards the doors.

His face was red from anger and embarrassment. How could he have let that 'betty bunhead' make him seem like a push over? Who does she think she is? He questioned in his head as he unlocked the door to room to D307.

The air was filled with the smell of air freshener, and a boy about his height was stacking the final can on a air freshener tower.

"You know , there is such thing as knocking!" the oranges haired boy stated without turning to face him.

"There's such thing as roommates." Puck fired back, deciding not to be shown up the second time that day.

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" The boy said, finally turning to face him. "I am Peter Jackson." the boy continued.

"Puck Faerie." Puck replied.

"So, let's discuss the beds. They both look the same, but I would prefer the-" babbled Peter before Puck cut him off.

"There is no 'discussing' the beds. Just sit down dude." Puck finished, plopping down on the bed near the window.

"Okay then." Peter mumbled, as there was a knock on the door.

As soon as he answered the door, Peter stood up straight, and his voice became deeper.

"Hey Sabrina." He said with a flip of his hair. He causally leaned on the door frame, his tall figure blocking Puck from her view.

Sabrina stood there for a moment, twirling her hair, and laughing now and then. She caught sight of Pucks shoe, though, and squeezed herself past Peter.

Standing over him, she put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"We meet again."

* * *

><p>Bit of a cliffhanger. She recognized him, and Peter is 'the man'. Daphne comes into the picture pretty soon. Please review.<p>

XoXO, A-GAL!


	2. Get out, NOW!

So, I got one review. I am pretty proud about it. The reason why Puck does not remember her is because little kids easily forget things. So when he moved away, his new memories took over the old ones, and she was forgotten. Oh, and their ages are:

Sabrina:14

Daphne:13

Puck:15

Peter:15

Without further ado, here's chapter two. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Sister's Grimm. All rights go to Michael Buckley.

* * *

><p>"Still a crybaby?" Sabrina questioned, still glaring at Puck.<p>

"If you're still a loser, then yes!" he fired back.

Peter stepped forward, and said in a pleading tone,"'Brina, let's just go get lunch."

The girl held up her hand though, not turning to face Peter. She then addressed Puck again.

"I hope your dancing are not as horrible as your comebacks. I wouldn't want a butter fingers dropping me on my first day."

She then turned towards the mirror, fluffed her hair, and walked out with Peter following closely behind her. With a huff of breath that sent his golden bangs flying up, Puck began to unpack. "Life here is gonna be hard..."He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>After gathering his lunch of a muffin, two pies, and a sandwich with extra tomatoes, our young hero made his way to the nearest deck table. Unfortunately, in order for him to sit alone, he had to sit directly next to the dumpster.<p>

Puck tried his hardest to make the dirty table as clean as it could be, but after failing , he plopped him and his lunch down, and looked at his surroundings. There, he told himself, as he spotted the blonde haired girl. She was sitting in the midst of kids, flipping her hair and laughing. Typical.

The beautiful blonde airhead is automatically popular. What did shock him was Peter walking up to their table and getting access so easily, one might believe he was one of them.

"So, you've met her?"said a voice so close to his ear that he jumped.

Whirling around, Puck came face to face with a brunette girl. She had a familiar smirk on her face, and she nodded her head towards him."Daphne. That's Sabrina Grimm you were looking at. Just let me warn you; don't waste your time on her." Daphne continued.

"What do you mean? I wasn't staring at her," Puck said, now picking at his food.

"Then what do people call this now a days?" The young girl asked before opening her mouth wide, and making her eyes practically bulge out her skull.

This impersonation got a good loud laugh out of Puck, that had Sabrina staring in his direction. Her once bubbly face went to one of pure anger. Throwing her shoulders back, she marched over to his table.

"Daphne, what the hell do you think you're doing. Eating lunch with a nerd like him. Come join me at the table where a fly doesn't land on my food every five seconds." The girl said through clenched teeth.

"Who are you to talk to her that way?" Puck questioned, getting up now, and leaning across the table so that his face was inches from hers.

"I happen to be her older sister! And for your information, I actually care about her social status!" Sabrina fired back, her face going as red as Pucks.

This comment got Puck to spin around and glare at Daphne. "You didn't tell me she was your sister."

"You didn't ask." She said before dumping her tray components into the trash can and stomping off.

Sabrina flopped down on her bed. The girl had to admit, being popular was tiring. The thing that was really wearing her out was that new boy. Pluck, or something? He irked her in a way that got her heart beating fast. All day he refused to leave her mind. The way his golden locks waved in the wind. His gorgeous blue-green eyes that seemed to see right through her. Who was she to be crushing on him when she came off as rude all day?

Sabrina got undressed, and wrapped a towel around her body. The bed beside her was still empty. She had the room to herself until her roommate found her way. Turning the shower on, the girl couldn't hear the door opening. In walked Puck, thinking this was the RA's dorm. Seeing the fog, he walked towards the bathroom door slowly. Creaking it open a crack, he saw none other than Sabrina Grimm. Great. This day was just so perfect! He turned back towards the door, he got ready to make a run for It, when he realized the handle was jiggling. With no other choice, he dived under the nearest bed.

"Helloo?"called out the girl was brunette hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a long red jacket.

Sabrina rushed out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on, and shook hands with the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina. I was just about to shower, and I jumped out when I heard your arrival."explained the damp girl.

"I can see!"giggled the girl."I'm Violet Hood."

Puck held his breath as Sabrina went back into the shower, and when she was finished, dropped her towel right in front of him. Covering his eyes, Puck tried to focus on an escape plan. His thoughts were interrupted by Violet screaming,"PEEPING TOM!" While pointing to where Pucks dirty sneaker peeked from under the bed.

Shoot! He thought to himself as he rolled from under the bed. Puck ran around the room blindly, not wanting to look at Sabrina's naked body. All the while, the girls were screaming, and jumping on the beds. Sabrina finally got the sense to wrap her towel around her body and scream at Puck,

"Get out, NOW!"

* * *

><p>Haha. You thought Sabrina was going to recognize Puck from her childhood. Is Puck really a PEEPING Tom? Is Daphne mas she can't have a regular sister? Does Sabrina believe she's in love with Puck? Find out on the next episode of Gossip girl. I mean in the next chapter.<p>

XoXO, A-GAL


	3. No, don't go

Hi. So I got alot of reviews, so happy. I know people, I have alot of spelling mistakes, but I am working on it. Sabrina is not a brat. You know how in the regular stories she hides how she feels, covers up her feelings? Being mean is how she's going to act for like, two more chapters. This chapter, she has a talk/argument with Daphne, and Peter and Puck...fight?

* * *

><p>Daphne sits at the end of a bench in the front of the dorms. She is wearing her one direction pajamas and a purple bathrobe. <em>Why doesn't anyone ever see me as them, I'm just Sabrina Grimm's little sister! <em> She thinks to herself. While deep in thought, she doesn't hear Sabrina sit down next to her.

"You okay?" Sabrina asks her.

"Why do you care? All you do is drive my friends away."

"I do not!"defended the girl.

Now turning towards her, Daphne became to shout - whisper, "You just don't want me to become more popular than you. But I don't care!"

"It's because I love you!"

"Really, because it seems like you love your social life more than , me."

With that, Daphne , marches up the path to the dorms, bumping Puck's shoulder on the way there.

"Who pooped on her parade?"he muttered while rubbing his shoulder.

He sits down next to Sabrina, but stands to leave when he sees her tears. "No, don't go. " she said.

"You sure? Tears don't really fit your character. "

"Yeah, well you don't know me. Also, I wasn't crying. I am just allergic to...grass."

"It looked like crying. "

"I WASN'T CRYING!"she yelled.

Holding up his hands Puck mouthed the words sorry. They sat there silently for a while, glancing at each other occasionally. "I'm not a crybaby, and I am certainly not a brat." Sabrina finally says to him.

"I know, peabrain. Why are you so mean to Daphne?"he asks.

"I don't want her to get hurt. I love her too much,"

"I am not telling you to leave her alone. Just give her some space once in a while."

Sabrina nods her head in agreement. They don't notice that they have moved closer on the bench. They are now inches apart just like this morning.

"What is going on here?" Peter questioned, walking over to them.

They jumped back to their parts of the bench, refusing to look at each other.

"Peter, nothing was happening. " argues Sabrina.

"It didn't look like nothing was happening. It looked like my roommate was trying to kiss my girlfriend. "

"She's your girlfriend?" Puck laughs, and gets up.

When he tries to walk away, though, Peter pushes him in the chest."Square up, little boy." Peter demands, raising his fists.

"Peter, I'm not going to fight you."

"Your mother. How about now? Hit me. Hit me. HIT ME-" Peter yells while hopping in a circle, but is cut off by Puck's fist.

He cradles his nose and cries out,"I can't believe you hit me! Oh that hurt."

"Puck what is wrong with you, big head?" Sabrina asks before stepping on his foot.

She walks away with Peter shaking in fear.

"No, don't go. "

* * *

><p>So Peter was asking for it. He got it. Sabrina is Sabrina, and Daphne is still mad. I can't catch a break from, all this drama. I tried my best to grab all the tips and ride with Iit. Hope its good.<p>

XoXO, A-GAL.


	4. Announcements

**I get positive and negative reviews each week, and they make me stronger and make me want to write more. But I just have to add that this IS my first story. And although these aren't my characters, I feel I should be able to decide their personalities. Chic, I said in the second chapter that it was an act, and I don't understand how you got the opinion that I was turning Sabrina into a "slut". But honestly things like that fuel me. So don't take this announcement the wrong way. Chapter four coming soon, but I am going through some serious writers block.**

**XoXO A-GAL.**


	5. You are such a

It took me a long time to write this chapter because I am suffering from writers block. I know, sounds crazy when I am only on the 5th chapter. Today is the first day of ballet class,and most people are gonna mess up. Even the perfect ones. Disclaimer I don't own the Sister's Grimm, sadly. All rights go to Michael Buckley.

* * *

><p>Puck woke up with a loud yawn, his eyes traveling around the dark room. When his eyes saw a dark figure huddled in the corner, though, he began screaming in a high pitched voice. The only thing missing was his skirt,and a small mouse.<p>

Peter flicked on the lamp next to his bed, revealing a big red lumpy nose. This sight made Puck scream even louder."Good morning, Puck. Can you tell me if the swelling of my nose went down?"Peter asked through clenched teeth.

"It's beautiful." He replied in a high pitched lying voice.

"Never looked better,"he lied again.

"I have to go to class the first day looking like THIS!"

"Hey, you told me to hit you dude." Puck replied while getting up to shower.

"This is not over."

* * *

><p>Daphne is sitting in front of a mirror, while her sister pins her hair into a tight bun."There. You almost look like a girl now!" Sabrina laughed, but covered it up with coughing at the look of hurt on her sisters face.<p>

"I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" She laughed again, but stops at the sight of a blurry memory;

Two kids, both blonde and looking around 4, are swinging on a swing set. They switch back and forth, giggling the whole time.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Daphne asks ,concerned.

"Yeah. Ummm,I was up late...studying for the..umm," she looks around the room for an idea.

When she sees a poster Violet hung up, she quickly answered,"The book club. We're reading..Home of...Sarah..Well?" Sabrina suggested.

"I love that book!" Daphne said excitedly.

"Really?"

"No, so what was really happening?"

Sabrina smoothed back her hair into a bun position."I get these visions,or dreams or whatever. Of this boy and we are playing."

"So you're going..crazy?"

"No!" Sabrina denied in a voice sounding like,"duh!"

"They come and go, day night, evening. They leave behind terrible headaches too." She raised her hand to her forehead while saying this.

"So you're...crazy?"

She sighed in an exasperated voice, and after grabbing their dance bags, they hurried out the room.

* * *

><p>Violet somehow managed to be the first one at the bar,claiming the front part as her own. She looked around at the group of tired student second years trickling in through the door.<p>

As she put her leg up on the bar, she shifted her left foot into second position. People began talking, yawning, and stretching. "Gather around, gather around."called the teacher, clapping her manicured hands together.

"We expect high expectations here at the National Academy of Dance. That means no slacking off. All the rules are in the handbook."She said to the class.

"Please welcome Daphne Grimm. A supposed to be first year , moved to second year for outstanding performance levels." This earned a round of applause from the room, and a courtesy from Daphne.

"Now, you all should be stretched. We will start at the bar, and make our way through the day. Impress me." announced.

* * *

><p>Puck was struggling. He had to constantly look around at the kids surrounding him at the bar for answers. He knew his day was going to get horrible when he saw the strict teacher making her way towards him."Faerie is it?" she asks, reading from a clipboard.<p>

He nodded his head."I expect you to use words whilst talking to me. To the middle, now." She ordered.

Puck quickly made his way to the center of the floor, glancing around nervously."Please execute a triple pirouette, starting at fourth position, please."

Taking a deep breath, he went into the position he assumed was fourth, but was told to stop by the teacher."Look, how I told him to go into fourth, and he went into third instead."She boomed.

"Sabrina, stand beside Puck at the across the room, and get him caught up." She ordered.

Sabrina stepped out of line and made her way over to me, managing to hold in her scowl until they reached the other side of the room."Great. The first day and you and stupid ways already have me in trouble."

She kicked his foot into the position for first, and did the move herself. He felt a spark every time her half sole hit his ankle.

When he was finally understanding it, they joined the room to learn a routine with partners. Pointe class had begun. Sabrina smirked, as Pointe was easily her best class.

"Since you two have gotten so comfortable, Puck and Sabrina, pair up." Blingford said, while sizing each of her students up. When she caught sight of Peter's nose, she nearly fainted.

"Heavens, . There miss such thing as too much makeup."

"Oh, this isn't make up. Yesterday night, I was-" Peter stopped talking at the sight of Puck raising a fist behind teachers back.

"I was..umm.. running and ran into a pole. I'll be more careful next time." He said while looking at the ground.

Sabrina was sending death glares Pucks way.

He took her hand in his, and put his other one on her waist. "Don't drop me, big head."

"Never, stinky feet."

She smiled to herself, while he spun her around. When she bent down for the first leap, he hoisted her up onto his shoulder. Flipping her back to the ground, she went on Pointe, and bent down into a aerebesque.

When he lifted her up again this time though, he stumbled, and they ended up on the ground, inches apart.

She quickly sat up and screeched at him,"You are such a..."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger there. Hehe. I made this chapter long. I will try and make my chapters longer. Daphne birthday is coming up soon, and she decides to throw a party off grounds, against the rules.<p>

XoXO A-GAL


	6. Can I kiss you?

Sorry it has been so long. Suffering from writers block. I will be updating every Friday night now. In this chapter, Puck and Sabrina are in detention and have a lovely dovey moment. I think we are way past disclaimers. If I owned the sisters grimm, I would be writing REAL books.

* * *

><p>The heap of curse words that Sabrina served to Puck could have stopped traffic. Puck sat on the ground shocked, while the girl hopped around her, her face red with anger. "You know, you would make a great tinkerbell, right?" Puck blurted, but then scrambled to the door as the realization of what he said kicked in.<p>

"Why you little-"

"That is enough! I will not support this horrible behavior in my classroom. Show yourselves to the detention room, and come back tomorrow with better attitudes."yelled the disappointed teacher.

Sabrina grabbed her bag and stormed out, Puck following closely behind her. "You broke your promise." Sabrina simply said, and sped up her walk.

"Well, nobody is perfect. Maybe if you laid off the fries, we wouldn't be her-"

"DO NOT GO BLAMING ALL YOU WORRIES ON ME!" Sabrina screamed at him.

Out rushed the detention teacher, telling us to get inside and watch the class. Apparently, some kid threw up and SHE had to go get him.

They walked reluctantly into the room, glancing around. There were no Windows. Just a chalk board, teachers desk and desks. Sabrina and Puck walked to the first row of desks, and sat. She sat sketching on the desk, while he played on his iPhone. When he noticed she was having trouble getting the eyes to come out right, he reached over, and touched her hand, then quickly helped her.

"Thanks." She said simply.

"You're welcome. Sorry about calling you tinkerbell, and fat. Also annoying."

"You didn't say annoying."

"Yeah, but I has thinking it." He admitted honestly.

The whole time, they looked each other in the eyes, Puck not removing his hand from around her.

Then, he asked;

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

><p>Sorry peeps I am a cliffhanger kinda girl. So Sabrina is a bit nia over now, as promised. Remember to review and love.<p>

XoXO A-GAL


	7. Another Announcement

Okay so I know I was supposed to update Friday, but my sister deleted my stories and future chapters when I was away. So I promise to give you guys two new chapters next Friday. XoXO A-GAL 


	8. Happy birthday

Okay, so I know I promised to update on Friday, but I had a bit of a personal problem I had to deal with. Anyway, Daphne turns fourteen, and Sabrina and Puck ditch her party. _Daphne kicked a hot pink balloon across the fluorescent club. Yeah, she was throwing a party off grounds. Who cares? Right now, getting caught was the least of her problems. The party had started an hour ago, and Sabrina was nowhere to be seen. She still had a little hope though. I mean, she wouldn't miss her birthday party...right? _ Puck was leaning against Sabrina now, and their lips were inches away. "Wha-What?" Sabrina said. " I think you heard me." She slowly nodded her head. But just as he was leaning in, the detention door slammed open. In marched the teacher, reeking of throw up. She muttered a few angry words before addressing their current position. "What is going on here?"she asked sternly. Puck hesitated for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around Sabrina's stomach. He began performing a Heimlich on her. When Sabrina caught on, she began to fake cough. When they were done acting, he simply patted her on the back, and said," You have to be extra careful when chewing gum." "You were chewing gum, Miss Grimm?" The teacher said through clenched teeth. Everyone , including the new students, knew gum was a huge no-no. At least inside the detention room it was."Double detention for you, young lady. Puck, are free to go." Just as he was walking out the door, Sabrina sent him a death glare. _okay So this chap was short. Mainly because I wanna save the main events for the next chapter tonight. XoXO A-GAL. 


	9. Surprise?

I know it is late, bear with me peeps. I work best at night. I am like nocturnal or something. Part two of Daphne's birthday, is here. Disclaimer I sadly do not own the Sisters Grimm, all rights go to Michael Buckley. _ Puck POV I admit, throwing Sabrina under the bus like that was wrong. But I needed an excuse to get out of that room. I mean, the room in general was not bad. Just her. I was so close to kissing her, and the teacher decides to march back in. My vision suddenly clouds over. Two kids are having a tea party. It's them again. The girl is holding out her small pinkies, and smirking. "Puck, pass the sugar, please." She says in a mock British accent that has me gasping for breath. My vision clears again, but my head doesn't. Who is she, and how does she know my name? _ Sabrina was now two hours and twenty four minutes late. Daphne had given up all hope, and qui joy reclined at the bar stool. She ordered a root beer float, and tried calling her sister again. No reply. Suddenly telephone by Lady Gaga begins to play. The kids have hooked up the karaoke machine, and they are chanting her name Well, she could have a little fun at her party. She quickly mounted the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Hello, hello, baby. I can't, I can't hear a thing." She maimed speaking into a phone. Just as she got to the chorus, Puck walked in. She smiled, but began to frown when Sabrina did not follow in after him. The crowd was surrounding her at the end of the song, wishing happy birthday and chanting praising things about her singing. There was no way she could get to Puck. So instead, she waved her arms frantically until she got his attention. Then she mouthed, "Where is Sabrina?" He mouthed backed, " Extra detention." So she wasn't going to make it. Great. No big deal. Daphne let the crowd pull her in. _ Puck POV I walked past the boys bathroom, on my way to the rumored arcade room. Suddenly a hand was yanking me by my shirt into the girls bathroom, and covering my mouth. "Puck, don't scream. It's me, Sabrina." She whispered reassuringly. I almost bit her hand. I whipped around asking a million questions a minute. "Why are you out of detention early? Why would you pull me into the girls bathroom? Why is there a tear in your dress?" I managed to get out before she silenced me with a shhh. "I snuck out of detention to get to Daphne's party. I wanted to surprise her, so I hopped through the window, taking a guess with the gender related bathrooms, and my dress caught on the window. Now there is a rip so bad, people can see my bra!" She informed me. "How can I help you?" She pointed at her tights, then at my jacket and raised an eyebrow. I quickly tugged off my jacket, thankful it reached her mid-thigh. Her cheeks were red after I had to help her out of her dress, but I looked away the whole time. When she turned around, she smiled at me, and took a step closer. "Let's finish what we started," she said to me, getting closer. I kissed her once she was I reach, and it felt like fireworks. I was frozen in place, not wanting anything to change, when the bathroom door burst open. In rushed a crying Daphne, with tears running down her face. We pulled away from each other, but not fast enough for her not to see. "Sabrina, what is going on?" Daphne cried out loud. Sabrina blushed red, and muttered to Daphne in more of a question form, "Surprise...?" _There you have it people. Two chapters in one day. Now that my energy is drained, I am going to sleep. Review and favorite, please. XoXO A-GAL 


	10. Happy birthday you pain

Okay so my chapters are short, deal with it. once I get the hang of this updating thing, stuff will get better, promise. I am mainly copying the story plot from dance academy. This chap, Daphne gets payback on Sabrina in class.

Daphne POV

Sabrina walked in with her bun so tight, her forhead was red. I had told her that I wanted to work out before class, giving me the perfect excuse to come up with the perfect plan. I mean, after being forced to watch her and Puck make out in the girls bathroom, something had to be done. If I was the only one making a move, might was well make it good.

She walked over to me with her hands behind her back, grasping something I couldn't see. " I got you the most best birthday present in the world!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping with excitement.

I shrugged my shoulders coolly, and continued to stretch at the barre. She lifted a plucked eyebrow at me, and just asked," Are you still mad about what happened yesterday? Because I swear, I will make it up to you!"

" There's is one thing you can do." I said, still not looking up at her. Phase one, innocence.

She raised her eyebrows again and asked," What?"

" Back off of Puck."

Sabrina's hopeful look quickly turned to anger. " What do you mean back off of Puck? That kiss meant nothing to me! Daphne, if you want him, you can have him! I don't wanna fight over him with you. I wouldn't want you to get upset with his decision." she quickly explained.

" Dude, I just meant it as friends. You always try and get with my new friends if they are the slightest bit cute. Just lay off of him will ya?" I practically yelled.

She raised her hands, palms up, in surrender. I let out a sigh of relief, when my eyes suddenly widened. " What do you mean you don't want me to get upset over his decision. If we were fighting for him, how do you know he would pick you?" I questioned.

" Well it's so obvious. I am way more mature than you. We make the perfect couple, and he is way too old for you sista." She said without even glancing up.

" Also including the fact that we already kissed." she added on.

I quickly crossed my hands over my chest and said," What makes you think he liked the kiss?"

" Because when I do it again, he is gonna ask me out." she simply answered again.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I wouldn't let off.

Her eyes widened at this question. But she quickly regained her at ease composure." No worries. I can handle that."

All this talking will ruin my plan. I had to get back on task. The teacher walked in with Puck trailing behind her, making faces and mocking her posture. He quickly walked away and went to stretch when she turned around. SO much for MATURE!

* * *

><p>Puck POV<p>

Sabrina smiled and winked at me. She didn't even try to ignore the fact that we kissed just 8 hours ago. SCORE! Daphne keeps looking at Sabrina and mimicking her every move, which is kind of creeping me out. By the time pointe class kicked in, she was smirking evilly. Something was up.

* * *

><p>Sabrina POV<p>

I went to go grab my pointe shoes from my locker, and they were broken. Did I do that already on the second day? Impossible. I guess I will use the lucky ones. I quickly looked through my locker before realizing that I wrapped them up as Daphne's birthday present. I had those shoes since I was twelve, and giving them away to me was like giving away your lungs. But I owe my little sister that one.

I quickly shrugged on the broken ones, and ran back into class. Peter has been trying to get my attention all day. Somehow he was the only one who didn't know about the kiss, fortunately, and I would like to keep it that way. So I ignored him. I ignored his mad glance when Puck wrapped his hands around my waist, and ignored him when I went up on pointe, and let out a hiss of pain.

But it's hard to annoy most people. Daphne was in the back laughing. At first I thought she was talking to her partner, and he cracked a dumb joke. But I noticed her laughter filled the room whenever I went up. The little brat broke my shoes! I didn't stop to compromise. I just yanked off the broken slipper, and flung it at her. I wasn't expecting it to hit her squarely in the cheek. I definitely wasn't expecting it when her little body came flying at me from across the room, with her shoes suddenly in her hands. Her cheek was red and swollen, and the look in her eyes screamed, " Murderer."

"I will cut you! " she hissed, as her shoe came down atop my tight bun, sending waves of pain throughout my head. I leaped at her, but forgot for a few regretful moments that she was a blackbelt. When her foot came spiraling down on top of my back, pinning me to the ground, I knew I was a goner. Sure, I should push her off. But have you ever been pinned by a 95 pound girl? Not very easy. " You good for nothing brat! "

The whole time, the teacher stood there with a shocked look on her face but quickly screamed," CUT, IT, OUT! It is only the second day, and this is the second fight!" she glared at Puck. Daphne, and me.

I was on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>Daphne POV<p>

I beat Sabrina down. I bet she regretted not going to those karate classes when we were seven. They sure do come in handy. She limped over to the other side of the room, and pulled out the present I suppose she was trying to show me this morning. It was her lucky pointe shoes. The pointe shoes I was told not to touch since day one. The pointe shoes she was throwing at my chest.

" Happy birthday, you pain..."

* * *

><p>Well, who doesn't love a little sisterly drama? I love writing drama stories. I never (barely), run out of ideas. Btw, before you start getting on my case with Sabrina and Peter and their dating life, PM me for a spoiler alert.<p>

XoXO A-GAL


	11. No chapters

So you guys are probably wondering why I didn't update yesterday. Only one person has been reviewing, and I love him/her for it. Not gonna name names. I am going on strike until I get 31 reviews. Not on one chapter, just in total. 


	12. I love you too, sis

So, I've decided to rewrite this chapter, because when I wrote it, my tablet was going crazy, so enjoy!

NormalPOV

Sabrina sat at her mirror in her dorm room, running her brush through her long golden hair. As she was finishing up and tying it into a ponytail, she got a new notification on her iPhone. Looking down, her eyes almost flew out of her skull; the Newsboys were playing in her area that night! She quickly hopped up and began screaming," Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! They're coming!"

Running over to Violet, she hopped onto her bed and began to jump, opening her mouth once again and screaming," THENEWSBOYSAREPLAYINGINOURAREATONIGHTANDILOVETHEMANDWEJJUSTHAVETOGOBECAUSETICKETSARECHEAPANDPLEASEEEE!"

Violet quickly grabbed her shoe, holding it up in case she had to fend Sabrina off. She could barely understand that girl! "Sabrina, slow down! The New-Whos are playing in town or something?"

"Yes, yes! We have to go, Violet, they're like my favorite band ever!"

Violet rolled her eyes, then froze, and idea popping into her head. " I'll go.."

"Yes, thank you, thank you so-"

"If.."

Sabrina sat down, sighing now. " Oh no, not if. What is if? What woman, WHAT?"

" If you invite Daphne along, that's my only condition."

" No. No freaking way. You saw what she did to me in class! I'm never talking to her again, and there's nothing you can do, or say to make me change my mind!" Sabrina stubbornly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

2 hours later

Sabrina POV

" I can't believe you talked me into this. " I complained, standing next to Violet and Sabrina in our matching shirts, jeans, and converse.

Violet rolled her eyes at me once again, walking toward the steps of the big arena our favorite Christian Band was playing in. Just as I was moving to catch up with her, Daphne stopped me, pointing over to a hotdog stand. " I want a hot dog, it may not be here in a couple of years." she quickly announced.

Meaning: ' I want you to buy me a hot dog because I refuse to get a job, and I already spent my allowance that Mom and Dad sent me. But whatever, I wasn't in the mood for a fight. So I bought the kid a hotdog, and we quickly went into the arena, taking our spots at the front of the show. Daphne gripped my hand as the boys came onstage, and I didn't shake it off, because we both share a great love for the Newsboys. " Let love explode and bring the dead to life..."

As those first words came out, I looked over and saw Violets face transform from one of happiness to horror. What was her problem? As I leaned over to say something, she quickly ran, pushing her way through the growing crowd." Violet!" I called, hoping she would hear me amid the growing sound of music and cheers.

She didn't, so I turned and decided to talk to her after. Daphne was already having a great time, and I joined in." My God's not dead, He's surely alive, He's living on the inside; roaring like a lion! " we sang along to the chorus, bouncing up and down, and reaching our hands out in hope that one of the singers would touch it.

Daphne then turned to face me, and said," I love you.."

In that moment, I realized that I had to love Daphne too, because we're sisters, and like or not, we're stuck together forever.

" I love you too, sis. "

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, remember to Review and Like this story,<p>

XoXO A-Gal!


	13. Chapter 13

People sorry but I am on my spring break. I was given strict instructions to take it easy. Sorry. I won't be updating until next Friday. But don't worry. I will be back soon. XoXO A-GAL 


	14. Chapter 14

I am not going to sugar coat it people. I am so sorry, but I have to discontinue this story. I know, I got a lot of positive reviews, and I have made several friends writing and publishing this story. I am discontinuing this story because of hard times. Bullying has started up again. I guess the bullies smelled the season. I can't deal with the pressure of writing each week. I will continue this story in a few months if my situation looks up.

XoXO A-GAL


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, readers and writers of FanFiction. I'm sorry for that awful long break I've taken; almost two years! But I'm back! When the bullying ended, I was planning on continuing this story, but I had no electronic to post with. SO I'm using my sisters computer right now. I'm here to say that I will finish this story, and I'm going to update maybe every Thursday from the public library. Remember, I love you all!

XoXO A-Gal!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry for doing this to you all, once again. I have no main source of writing, but hopefully I will be receiving a laptop for my eighth grade graduation. I love you all, and I'm so thankful for all your reviews, and positive comments. I can't promise that I'll be finishing my stories anytime soon. Please don't be mad at me, even though I would be mad at myself. I love you all, and I'm going to try to update from the public library again, but it didn't work last time, but I promise to keep trying. Remember, I love you all.

XoXO A-Gal.


	17. Tell me why you're here

Okay, so I'm currently updating from my sisters computer. No more putting this off, it's now or never! So enjoy this new chapter, and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: all rights go to Michael Buckley, seeing as I don't own the Sister's Grimm. My sister makes me grim, though.

Daphne POV~

As I made my way to my first class of the day, I spotted Puck moving through the bushes, spying on someone. Sneakily I tip toed over to him, hoping to find out what he was doing. As I slapped him on his shoulder, he whipped around, a startled look on his face. "Daphne..what are you doing here? You scared me." He cried, scratching the back of his red neck.

"You're asking me what I'm doing at the dance school I go to?" I questioned, my brows furrowing in mock confusion.

"No..I mean-just..I have to go!" he said once more, rushing off with his bag clinging onto his shoulders for life.

That was weird. He usually has some witty comment or something. Making my way back to my jazz class, I spotted Serena as well with her usual smiling face. She was waving at Puck, but he was too busy rushing off to notice her. Serena caught up with me, and we walked to class, each trying to decipher what was running through our heads. What is Puck doing, and why is he being so secretive?

Puck POV~

I can't believe this. Why does she have to be here? By her, I mean my ex girlfriend, Briar Rose, who also knows my big secret. I thought I could trust her, but then she goes and-

My train of thoughts were cut off by another flashback, hurtling into me with the force of a punch.

~ "Puck, why does your dad hate swimming?" A young Serena asks, swinging on the same swing set as before.

"I don't know, but whenever I ask him to go to the beach or something, he gets all red in the face!" The also young Puck replies, pushing her on the swing set.

"Well, I promise to help you to swim one day when we're older! It'll be so fun, and we can pretend to be fishes." ~

"OH MY GOODNESS. Puck, is that you? " a high pitched voice whined, making my stomach drop 6 feet under.

Placing a strained smile on my face, I turn to face Briar, who seems to be more beautiful than when she was younger. Her long brown locks fell in waves around her shoulders, while her chocolate brown eyes make it seem as if she has a secret, and everyone should want to know it. Too bad she wouldn't let anyone speak long enough to ask her a question along those lines. "Briar? Wow, what a surprise seeing you here!" I called, half waving at you.

"Where'd you go? All of a sudden you just left..almost like magic!" she continued on, now stepping over to be closer to me.

Goodness, please let her just go away.

"And the detectives who came to check out your house said all your stuff was still there, and that your beds were made, and nothing seemed out of place! That's just plain weird." Briar now said, hurrying to walk with me, seeing that I was trying the walk away tactic.

Obviously it didn't work. Goodness, what was this girl, a PI?

"That was just a hard time for my family, what with everything going on."

"Yeah, I understand. One time, I left me flat iron on too long, and then it fell on some paper towels, and we had to leave the house for like, 30 minutes, because it was filled with smoke." she continued, making it seemed like she didn't have a mute button.

"Mhmm, it was something like that." He hoped that she didn't really remember anything, especially about their relationship, and what was said.

"Oh, cool. Well I have to find my classes, but I hope to catch you around. Hopefully we have ballet together. We could be partners. I wouldn't want to be paired with some random kid who I can't trust as much as you, my Tinkle-Winkle," she exhaled.

Man, I thought this girl said she had to go. What is a Tinkle-Winkle? Is she comparing me to urine?

"See ya!" I said, relieved to be free from her chipmunk like chatter. Just as I was turning to make a break for it, she grabbed my arm, making me wish I ran faster.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe. For now." she whispered, her voice a monotone, and her face plastered with a fake smile to make it seem as if they were discussing something like the weather.

"What do you mean, my secret?"

"Just remember, I am your girlfriend, and I always will be. So unless you want everyone knowing about it, you should play along too."

I felt my face paling, as realization sunk in. I turned to her, dragging her behind the closest building, and then glaring at her. Hissing through my teeth, I ordered,"Tell me why you're here."

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's short. When I get back into the flow, things will be better. Thank you all, again, for standing by me through all this time. I couldn't ask for any better friends!

XoXO A-Gal


End file.
